Different Paths
by snapsandprongs
Summary: With everyone turned against him, and with his fathers death- what will harry become? Will he be able to find enough hope to stay true to the light or will he bury under the weight of guilt and pressure to turned against everything he was brought up to believe was wrong. AU


**With everyone turned against him, and with his fathers death- what will harry become? Will he be able to find enough hope to stay true to the light or will he bury under the weight of guilt and pressure to turned against everything he was brought up to believe was wrong. AU**

_It's raining. why is it always raining when i have plans?_

In a deserted room sat a lonely teenager, whose face was slightly illuminated by the soft glows of witchcraft. His hair blended in so well with the pitch of darkness around him. His facial features were softened and blurred with water, from his eyes or from the water coming in through the window, it was hard to tell. He was wearing an old cobalt blue cloak, that was so long it was fully wrapped around his indian style way of sitting. his lips moved into a distinctive scowl. The same scowl he had been wearing nearly all year.

"Harry, honey? Are you in here?"

He could hear the worry in her tone. Thats all she did these days, worry and mope around. It had been so long since he'd seen her smile, since he had heard her laugh. Though in retrospect- thats all he had been doing all these days. He had to give her credit; she was handling his death better then he was, but that thought wasnt a comfort anymore.

She opened the door and peered in. He could almost feel her heart shatter into more pieces as she took him in. _He doesnt look like James anymore. _He had heard her say that so many times to people.. people whom used to care for him. He had cast everyone out of his life, out of his mind. He couldnt care anymore. It wasnt possible.

He didnt bother even giving her a glance. No, he wasnt worthy of looking at her. Not anymore. He felt the air woosh around him as she sat down on the hardwood floor. She set her hands in her lap. She was rigid around him, it didnt suprise him but it still slightly hurt. He couldnt blame her though, not after what he had done. He could see out of his periverals that water was on her cheeks as well as his.

"You should go". His cold voice eachoed into the bare hallways of the old manor. He saw tiny goosebumps apear on her arms, the swift intake of breath, the stillness of her spine. It was the first sentence he had spoken in over a month to her. He knew it wasnt fair, but he had taken his own path and she had made it clear that it wasnt okay with her.

"I just got here". Her tone was formal and unbudging. It was one of the worst things that fitted to her personality, she was a determined woman. Thats probably where he had inheirted his determination from. She sightly relaxed her spine and she straightned out her legs. She wore no shoes and her feet were flithy from walking in this musty house alone. Her toenails bore a slightly resemblence to having once been a charismatic shade of blue, but now it was hidden behind a layer of mud and dust. She had a hard time taking care of herself. He knew that. After the death of her husband and after her son had cast her out of his life; she seemed to have no will to live.

"Sirius sends his love" She said. Her voice cracking slightly. She seemed to be loosing her nerve. After a month of not talking to her only living family member seemed to have given her more courage to _try_ harder. Even though she knew full well she wasnt welcome. He shouldnt think that way, but it was hard not to. He still loved her, but inside was a bittersead. She wanted to leave him, to be with his father. She couldnt forgive him for what he had done, but here she was; trying to pretend like she could.

He didnt say anything, didnt even move. _Sirius_. He knew full and well Sirius hated him.

"Please, i just-" She broke off. She turned her head down. Dark hair was casted over her face. Concealing her pain behind a vail of red locks. _This is killing her. Her son was wasting his life way, in guilt. All alone in darkness. it was more for her to handle all by herself. _

"Please talk to me, Harry. I need to-" She stopped again to take a sharp intake of breath once more. she pulled her hair away from her face. she dusted off her dirty hands and placed them back on her lap. " I demand to know what happened. I can no longer be left in the dark. If you truly want me gone, then just tell me and i'll leave you!"

He finally tore his eyes from the window. The effort was straining on his neck and he couldnt feel every muscle crying in outrage and protest. He had been stilling still for far too long. His face felt heavy, his mouth felt dumb and dry. He searched her face for any inclination of a lie. She need to leave, it was the only way he could let her live. He turned away once more, "Your not going to want this. You say this now but once i start, i can never finish until it is compeltly finished."

She didnt say anything an he took that as a willingness to go on.

"It started on October 25th.."

**Thank you so much for reading! I appreciate it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! This story i can promise will have alot of plot, so please give it a try :) I hope to have the next chapter up soon- if i get anyone interested. Have a lovely day! **


End file.
